Do Something About It
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: In the Old Days. John Sheppard has great friends, he even has 'certain' feelings for one. Now she's engaged...& recently been kidnapped? How will he and his friends get her back? No more hiding it all. *-SparkySpanky-vulgarlang&dirtysituations-badsummary
1. It's Her

**Disclaimer...don't own them .etc.-**

***-so that was a bad summary that i made up for the story-not so good with those :s .Anyways i hope you enjoy the first chapter- let me know your thoughts in the end!! :]]**

-x-x-x-

John Sheppard was walking through the busy streets with two young boys following behind. One of boys was about six and the other about nine. The younger one had a hard time keeping his breeches up, continuously pulling them up as they walked down the street. John laughed silently to himself at the small boy; he remembered when he was a little boy like that and always pulling his breeches up because they were always to big for him. But that's when they ran into _her_…

"Look!" The older boy whispered slightly loud enough to the little boy so John could hear him pointing at the woman. John cleared his throat turning to the two boys…

"I can hear you…" John told the older boy, Rylin. He turned back towards _her _as he, Rylin, and Kaden sat down next to a fountain.

"John…why not just go talk to her?" Rylin asked him.

"It's not that simple buddy." John messed the hat on little Kaden's head up a little before he looked over at _her_.

She was in a long dark red dress; it had a small petticoat underneath and it covered her feet so you couldn't see her shoes. The sleeves were elbow length and had a slight ruffle trimming the bottom. He could also tell she was wearing a bodice…she always wore one, he never saw her with out one.

"Should we not get the things on our list?" Rylin suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah let's get going." He sighed out standing up as Kaden jumped onto his back.

"Kaden your breeches are falling down!" Rylin laughed loudly before John set Kaden down on his feet and help him pull his pants up. Suddenly a long, black, thick ribbon appeared in front of his face. He looked up directly into _her_ eyes and was immediately hypnotized.

"John…are you alright?" She asked him brushing a stray dark curl out of her face.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, just helping the kid out. He keeps losing his pants!" John sighed out looking away and down at Kaden.

"Let me help." She smirked a little before kneeling down in front of Kaden. She pulled his breeches up a little, wrapped the black ribbon around his waist tightly, and then pinned it in two places to keep it connected.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth." Kaden thanked her with a smile.

"You are most certainly welcome Kaden." She smiled brightly back at the boy and kissed his cheek before standing up straight.

"You didn't have to…" John started but stopped before he kicked a small rock with his boot and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I wanted to help." She told him with a smile as she ruffled Kaden's dark hair before he laughed a little and placed his hat back onto his head.

"Elizabeth!" A man called out…John immediately noticed Elizabeth look to the ground.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home today?" It was Elizabeth Weir's fiancé…Simon Wallace. John really didn't know what his childhood friend saw in Simon. All he saw was a drunk, lying, cheating bastard.

"Katie asked me to come along with her and get things for the baby…" Elizabeth started to explain as John saw Katie Brown with her 8 month old daughter Mara talking to her husband Rodney McKay not too far away.

"I have been looking all over for you! You scared me, I could not find you. Nobody knew where you were." Simon told her firmly.

"It was nice talking to you Elizabeth…we'll see you later. The boys and I have some business to take care of and I have to get them back to their mother soon." John suddenly cut in and she looked up at him.

"You too John, hope to see you and the boys soon. Good bye Kaden, Rylin." She smiled brightly at the boys as they waved good bye to her and continue on their way.

-x-x-x-

John and the boys finally got back to the house. Their mother, Teyla, was walking out of the house to greet them. She had just a simple dark blue dress with her protruding belly.

"Mother!" Kaden cried out happily running to his mom.

"Did you both have fun with John today?" Teyla asked them as they stood before her.

"Yes…we ran into Miss Elizabeth again today." Rylin told her with a smirk on his face.

"You did! Did you speak with her? How is she doing?" Teyla asked happily, she hadn't seen Elizabeth for a while.

"Uncle John started turning red!" Rylin and Kaden started laughing as they teased their uncle.

"I did not!" John retorted back as Teyla placed a hand on her large stomach.

"Alright boys, why don't you both go inside and clean up?" Teyla smirked rubbing her belly subconsciously. They boys just smiled and took off into the house.

"I think they spend too much time around Ronon…" John sighed out as he walked up to Teyla.

"It is you also, not just their father!" She smirked at him.

"How's the little rugrat doing? Where's Talia?" John asked her happily looking down at her protruding belly as he brushed a hand against the side of it.

"He is kicking today and wide awake. Talia is inside taking a nap." Teyla smiled placing both hands on the sides of her belly.

"How do you know it's a boy?" John asked her out of curiosity.

"Because Rylin and Kaden kicked just as hard as this little one…and Talia was very different." Teyla explained to him before she let out a gasp.

"You alright? When is he due anyways?" He started getting worried.

"In a few days…and yes I will be fine." Teyla sighed out taking a few deep breaths.

"Well shouldn't Ronon be here to take care of you if you're that close?"

"Ronon will be home soon, I will be fine." Teyla reassured him.

"Mommy…" A small voice called from the door way and out walked four year old Talia with her pink blankie clutched in her arms…

"Uncle John!" She suddenly cried seeing John standing next to her mother.

"Hi Talia!" John smiled brightly at the small girl as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms

"Did your brother's wake you?" Teyla asked suspiciously and Talia just nodded.

"Well I better get going. I will see you later alright?" John told them since it was getting dark out before giving Talia a hug and passing her to Teyla as he walked over to his horse, jumped on, and took off down the dirt path.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was sitting in their reading room in her fiancé's large house. She didn't know where Simon was at the time, something about needing to talk to a friend. Usually that involved drinking. She couldn't concentrate on her book so she finally just put it down and went outside in the back yard where there was a swing. She sat down on the swing, wrapped her slender fingers around the two ropes and slowly swung back and forth. Suddenly she heard a horse…she looked over and saw a horse go by slowly…it was John.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing out here so late?" He asked riding into the backyard, over to her, and slowly circling her on the horse.

"I couldn't sleep, and I am not tired. So I decided to come sit outside." She told him watching him circle her. She was still in the same outfit he had seen her in earlier that day.

"Where's Simon?" John teased her as he stopped in front of her.

"Probably drunk and surrounded by women." She sighed out leaning her head against one of the ropes as she gazed up at him.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"He wouldn't allow it."

"He wouldn't allow it?" John repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes…that's what I said isn't it?"

"Come on, come with me…" He smirked down at her and she looked up at him in confusion…

"I'm not so sure…" Elizabeth started but he cut her off.

"You trust me don't you?" He questioned and she nodded slowly.

"Well then come on, I just want to show you something. I'll bring you back when ever you want!" He told her happily. She slowly got up out of the swing and walked up to him as he reached a hand down to her. She cautiously took it and he hoisted her up onto the horse behind him.

"Hold on." He told her and she immediately wrapped her arms around his middle as he took off.

-x-x-x-

John finally reached his destination. He slid off the horse and turned back, placing his hands on her hips, and helping her down.

"John it's beautiful!" She gasped at the sight before her. She stood staring at the lake which glistened and sparkled under the moonlight and stars.

"I thought you might like it!" He smiled brightly as she smiled at him, before turning back to look at the lake.

"Is this where you bring all your 'admirers'?" She teased him as she started petting the horse as she stood in front of it.

"Of course it is!" He smirked making her believe he was telling the truth as he went and sat in the grass. But the real truth was that he never brought anyone there…other than himself and his horse, and now Elizabeth. It was his favorite spot…he wouldn't share it with some woman that just wanted to have a one night stand.

"How is Teyla?" Elizabeth randomly asked as she walked over and sat next to him.

"She's due in a couple days. The kids are doing great. Ronon should be back soon." John explained to her…and then they fell into silence.

"So when are you going to start popping out kids?" John suddenly asked her and she immediately looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? You don't want kids?" He asked her with a huge smile on his face.

"It's not what I want…it's what Simon wants." She told him softly realizing he was just teasing her.

"Well that's not fair. You shouldn't have to…" John started but Elizabeth cut him off…

"John you don't understand. Simon's just…" She couldn't finish.

"Simon's what? Using you to get to your father? You're father is the richest man in town 'Lizbeth. You seriously think he wants a real relationship with you?" John quickly picked up where she left off…sounding a bit harsher than he meant. She immediately looked at him in disgust.

"What? So since we've been together longer than a couple nights and we've done more than have sex like you and all your successful relationships our relationship is fake? You don't know what my life is like John, you are not there to live it or witness it! You have seen bits and pieces…not the real thing." She snapped back at him angrily standing up.

"Oh please do tell!" He replied sarcastically standing up next to her.

"I want to go home!" She cried at him as she started walking towards the horse.

"Tell me, tell me what your life is really like since it's not a big happily ever after fairytale everyone thinks it is!" He told her firmly taking a few steps toward her.

"Just take me home!" She snapped back at him turning to face him with tears filling her vision.

"Why can't you just tell me?" He cried walking up to her.

"I just want to go home!" She cried back as the tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry…okay I didn't mean for this to get this far." He apologized to her, placing his hands on her arms.

"Will you just take me home please?" She asked him softly staring at the ground

"Yeah, come on." He sighed out helping her up onto the horse before getting on and taking off for the house.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: well there is chapter #1. I've been writing this for a long time i hope you enjoy it! LLove the reviews!! ;]] -but seriously :]]**


	2. We Made A Promise

They got up to the house and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, no sign of Simon. John stopped the horse and held her hand as she got down. She was about to turn around and go into the house when she heard the back door slam open, she cringed at the sound immediately letting go of John's hand.

"Elizabeth! Where have you been?" Simon snapped walking dizzily towards them.

"I was just…" Crap Elizabeth didn't know what to say to him.

"She came with me to check on Teyla." John told him firmly staring the partially drunk man down.

"Well you should have told me before you left! I was worried sick!" Simon snapped at her grabbing her wrist. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at the fake scene Simon was feeding John.

"I'm home now aren't I?" She sighed out.

"Yes you are, and thank goodness you're not hurt! Come on, let's get inside." Simon still held onto her wrist, tightening his grasp a little. John nodded slightly at Elizabeth before he took off while Simon led Elizabeth to the house. He turned to see John gone and pushed her into the house.

"So you're cheating on me now?" Simon told her angrily, shutting the door harshly behind them.

"What? No! Simon I wouldn't! John is just a friend! He's just worried is all; he's always been like that!" She quickly told him turning back to him.

"Oh yes, John has been your best friend since you were children hasn't he; along with that McKay guy and the Dex's." Simon sneered at her.

"Simon they're just my friends…" Elizabeth tried explaining to him.

"Friends you are never going to see again." Simon told her firmly and angrily as she took a few steps toward the stairs.

"What?" She cried turning back to him again.

"You are to never see you friends again." Simon yelled at her.

"Simon please…don't do this! You're not thinking correctly! You've had too much to drink!" She cried back at him.

"I am not thinking correctly? I am thinking just fine." He snapped walking up to her, pushing her against the wall.

"Simon don't! Please don't!" She started panicking, she knew what was coming.

"What you don't love me anymore?" He teased her as he started biting her neck and collar bone.

"Please don't…please…" She begged him as he started pulling her dress up.

"You don't like it when I touch you? Do you only like it when Sheppard touches you…the way he touches all his sluts and whores?" Simon snapped at her and she whimpered as he tightened his hold on her arms that were pinned above her head.

"Simon please…let me go." She whimpered and begged him before he placed his mouth over hers fiercely, biting at her lips.

"Can't I just have fun with my wife to be?" He teased her trying to untie her bodice.

"Simon stop!" She cried at him slapping him.

"How dare you hit me!" He yelled at her smacking her across the face.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Simon I'm…" She started apologizing but he just hit her again, making her lose her balance and hit her head on an end table, losing consciousness.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up in bed with a headache. She was alone…Simon was gone. She was still in her dress from yesterday, so she sat up and stood next to the bed and wavered on her feet a little. She placed a hand on the wall next to her to keep herself up before she went to bathe and change. Simon came home when she was changing into her dress, another man appeared behind him in the door way.

"Simon…?" She questioned softly pulling her dress up quickly before the man saw something she didn't need to be showing him.

"It's just Kavanaugh baby, he's not going to do anything." Simon smirked at her as she pulled the clip out of her hair that held her curls up, letting them fall around her shoulders and face.

"Why…why is he here?" She asked him softly following him into the bathroom as Kavanaugh stood in the doorway to their bedroom.

"Just business darling, don't worry." He smiled brightly at her. Elizabeth just glared slightly at him before she walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom, slipping past Kavanaugh as he made no attempt to move in the doorway. She went downstairs to find more men in the same uniform Kavanaugh was in. As she attempted to walk around a few of the men to get to the study room one grabbed her forearm…

"Where you runnin' off to sweetheart?" He smirked at her pulling her up against his chest, making her automatically place her hands against his chest to keep some distance between them.

"Let me go." She told him calmly as she glared up at him then felt another man come up behind her so she was pinned between the two men.

"We just wanna have some fun!" The man behind her teased, he nipped at her neck a few times making her flinch away.

"I'm sure Simon wouldn't mind if we all borrowed you for at the most an hour!" The man in front of her smiled brightly at her, she could smell the alcohol coming from his breath. Then she felt the man behind her place his hands around her waist in the middle and go down, feeling her up.

"Don't touch me!" She cried out stomping on the man's foot in front of her then swinging her elbow back into the other man's gut. Then before either of the men could react someone was at the door. She ripped her way out of the men's grasps and walked to the door, opening it to find John with Rylin, Kaden, and Talia in his arms.

"Elizabeth!" Talia cried out at her smiling brightly and the two boys just smiled up at her happily. She quickly walked out to join them and had to resist the urge of slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth smiled brightly ruffling Rylin's hair looking down at the two boys.

"We wanted to come see you. Mommy asked Uncle John to take us today because she is busy today." Kaden explained to her.

"Picnic!" Talia cried happily.

"You're going on a picnic?" Elizabeth smiled slightly at the excitement. John knew something was bugging her, he could tell she looked a little nervous, shaken up, and tense.

"Yes, we wanted to ask if you would like to join us…" Rylin started but John cut him off.

"It's alright, you don't have to. I'm sure you're busy." John told her understandingly.

"Uncle John didn't think you would be able to come with us, but we bothered him until he let us come ask!" Kaden smiled brightly at her making her smile slightly.

"Well you know what, I am actually free today. I would love to join you!" Elizabeth smiled brightly making them cry out with delight.

"Are you sure?" John asked softly knowing something was definitely up and she just nodded telling him to leave it alone. He just gave her a small understanding nod before they took off.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth and the children had laid the blanket out in the grass while John got the food. They ate the food and before they knew it the kids were running around the flower field and near the small stream playing, leaving John and Elizabeth alone.

"So mind telling me what happened back there?" John asked her softly making her look at him quickly.

"What?" She replied trying to act as though she had no idea what he was implying.

"Elizabeth…" He started but she cut him off.

"It was nothing John, really its fine." She sighed out knowing she was one hundred percent completely wrong; before John could continue questioning her when Talia ran over with some flowers plopping down into Elizabeth's lap.

"For you!" Talia smiled brightly up at her.

"Oh! Thank you Talia, I love them!" She smiled back down at Talia happily accepting the flowers.

"Come play!" She urged Elizabeth to come play with them and she finally gave in as Talia begged John also so they both got up and went to play in the field with them.

"Try and catch me Lizzie!" Talia cried at her and Elizabeth just smiled brightly at the girl before responding.

"You better start running!" Elizabeth teased before running after the small girl, making her squeal with delight and scream even louder when she finally caught up with her.

They played in the field for about 15-20 minutes together when Elizabeth went back to the blanket in the grass, sitting down with her legs straight out in front of her. Talia soon came over and laid down next to her, with her head on Elizabeth's lap…soon falling fast asleep. Elizabeth stroked the side of Talia's head staring down at the sleeping girl, smiling softly before she looked up to see John and the boys had moved over to the stream. John was teaching them how to skip rocks. She watched as Kaden grabbed a large rock thinking he would get it to skip, he threw it in, making a huge splash. John and Rylin jumped back crying out from surprise, making Elizabeth laugh softly.

She noticed John was coming over to her a few minutes later. Kaden and Rylin were still having fun with the rocks and trying to catch small fish. John was about to start talking when Elizabeth placed a finger to her lips, motioning down to Talia. He smiled softly seeing her fast asleep and sat down next to Elizabeth lying on his back looking up at the sky. He could hear Rylin and Kaden giggling by the stream, he sighed out as he propped himself up on an elbow, facing Elizabeth.

"What?" She asked him softly as he looked at her gazing.

"Just thinking." He sighed out again with a small smirk playing at his lips.

"About…?" She questioned urging him to go on further.

"You would make a wonderful mother you know that?" He replied looking down at the piece of grass he was ripping apart in his fingers.

"What makes you think that?" She finally asked out of curiosity.

"I don't think, I know." He teased her and she just shook her head at him smiling softly as he stared up at her. Before he knew it he was leaning up towards her as they locked eyes and he placed his lips softly on hers. He pulled away slightly looking at her closed eyes before leaning back in again and actually kissing her this time. She didn't reject him; she didn't really know what to do at first. Finally she placed her hands on both sides of his face and deepened the kiss. Then she thought about Simon, and immediately pulled back away.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I-I…" John stuttered and searched for words but he couldn't form sentences.

"It's not entirely your fault. I do believe I contributed…which I shouldn't have." She sighed the last bit out, and John gave her a small look of confusion.

"John I'm sorry…I just…I can't do this to Simon." She explained to him and he looked down at his hands with slight anger.

"Elizabeth, Simon is…" Before he could finish the beginning of his rampage she cut him off, placing her hand to his mouth.

"My husband. We made a promise when he proposed, and I intend to keep it." She told him softly and he even noticed a little doubt in her words and eyes. Suddenly Talia woke up and she smiled brightly up at them before asking where her brother's were and took off over to them.

"He's cheated on you how many times and you still put up with him?" John told her in a low, fierce tone trying not to gain the attention of the kids.

"John please do not go there. He's working on it…he still loves me which is all that matters to me." She snapped back softly.

"So your happiness doesn't matter to you? Not being able to see your friends doesn't matter to you? Being touched by a man that has touched half the women in this town and married you because of your father doesn't matter to you?" He told her disbelievingly and disappointed as she got up to her feet, he followed.

"Like you can talk! I'm sure you've touched all the same women he has! What's the difference? You want me to leave Simon and be with you, when…if you think about you, you're doing the same thing, being a selfish, conceited…whore!" She cried at him walking towards the dirt path which was about five to ten minutes away from town.

"Now that is not fair!" He snapped back immediately following her then remembering the kids. She just ignored him and continued walking down the dirt path angrily and quickly. John just kicked the dirt at his feet and went back to the kids as they packed things up.

-x-x-x-

**AN:there is chapter 2. thank you for the reviews. hope to get moree... :/ -responses keep me going...anyways hope you are enjoying this story-would love the feedback about your thoughts on the story &&what not...**


	3. Off To Artoga

Elizabeth was furious. She didn't know what to do anymore. Simon was her husband, but she undeniably has feelings for John. She couldn't choose between one of her good friends and her _fiancé. _She had slowed her pace as she walked down the dirt path towards town. She had already passed Teyla and Ronon's. All she wanted was to get to town and find Katie McKay (her father & mother were out of town). As she continued she heard a horse, at first she figured it was John and just continued walking but then she heard more than one. Before she could hide in the small grove of trees next to her, they were surrounding her.

"Well lookie here boys, it's our friend!" It was Kavanaugh and his men.

"What do you want Kavanaugh?" She snapped at him angrily as she continued walking, but they kept riding their horses in front of her, slowing her down.

"I heard you gave some of my men a rough time earlier today. I don't appreciate you roughin' 'em up because they're trying to have some fun!" Kavanaugh sneered at her.

"Well your _pigs _of men were inappropriate!" She snapped back at him angrily.

"Oh come on Lizzie! We just wanted to play!" It was one of the men from earlier that were teasing her now; they rode over and grabbed at her making her jump away.

"Stay away from me!" She warned them but they didn't take it. Finally she grabbed a rock on the path and threw it at them, hitting one of the men that were trying to feel her up earlier, making him cry out in pain.

"Now you really shouldn't have done that Lizzie." Kavanaugh told her as his face turned cold and dangerous. Elizabeth could feel his tense stare on her; she looked around her quickly, before she took off running back. She knew she wasn't too far away from Teyla and Ronon's so she figured she'd make it.

"Come back here!" One of the men yelled angrily as they started chasing her.

Elizabeth could see the small house. She could also hear the horses and men gaining on her. The closer she got to the house the closer the men got to her; finally she got so close that she saw John, the children, and Teyla all outside the house. Suddenly a horse flew past her, causing her to stumble slightly. She just continued running as fast as she could when another horse came up next to her and a man tried grabbing her but missed, knocking her to the ground making her cry out, hoping to get John's attention.

"I told you it was a mistake!" Kavanaugh yelled at her coming up by her on his horse. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her arms and pull her up off the ground. She started screaming knowing they were going to take her, she kicked, hit, bit, everything. Nothing was working as well as she wanted it to when the man jumped down from the horse with her in his grasp. She let out a piercing scream as the man backslapped her making her stumbled backwards into another mans arms. Then she saw John jump up onto his horse looking at them in curiosity. The man holding her pushed her up onto Kavanaugh's horse into his arms after tying her wrists together.

"JOHN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before Kavanaugh placed a hand over her mouth tightly.

"Shut up before I cut that pretty little tongue of yours out! Understand?" Kavanaugh warned her growling into her ear and she just nodded against his hand and saw John coming at them with his horse. He was too far away, he would never make it. That's when Kavanaugh and his men took off. She watched as John got further and further away, she could hear him yelling her name right before Kavanaugh knocked her unconscious.

-x-x-x-

John lost them...he tried following them as far as possible. They just disappeared and he knew that even if he did catch up with them he would have no chance in saving Elizabeth by himself. He needed help...he needed his buddies and firepower. Realizing he had no idea where they had gone off to he quickly turned his horse back around and went back to Teyla's.

"John? What happened? Where is Elizabeth?!" Teyla cried softly in worry running out onto the porch seeing him approach.

"I don't know, I lost them! I'm sure they went to Artoga, south of here." John explained walking into the house quickly gathering all his things up that he had left there earlier that day.

"John you cannot go after them by yourself! They will kill you if given the chance! You know that!" Teyla told him firmly.

"I know...I need Ronon and the others. I'm getting stuff ready and going back to town to talk to McKay and the others to get help. I won't stop at anything until I get her back Teyla." John replied quickly explaining to her and she just nodded before she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, he kissed her cheek, and he ran out.

-x-x-x-

John rode into town quickly and went directly to McKay's place...

"Sheppard? What's going on?" Rodney asked as John came charging into his house.

"I need your help! Get your things together, Ronon should be back soon and once he is we're heading out!" John told him quickly.

"What's going on!?" Rodney quickly cried wanting to know.

"They have Elizabeth..." John replied softly.

"Who? What happened?" Rodney questioned as Katie came into the room with baby Mara in her arms.

"Kavanaugh and his men took her this afternoon when we took the kids to a picnic; she got upset with me and walked off. I couldn't go after her because I had the kids! I brought the kids back to Teyla and was going to go look for her when I heard her screaming and saw them not too far away. He took her and disappeared before I could get to them." John explained sadly looking down at his feet.

"When does Ronon get back?" Rodney suddenly asked out of curiosity.

"Sometime later tonight." He answered before walking out with Rodney following him.

"I will be back sweetheart." Rodney told his wife and kissed her quickly before placing a kiss on the top of his daughter's small head before running out after Sheppard once again.

-x-x-x-

They were walking to the convenient store when John spotted Simon Wallace with more women. John immediately got fired up. He walked straight up to Wallace and punched him square in the nose, the women that were surrounding him quickly ran away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wallace yelled at the top of his lungs gaining his balance that John threw off.

"I don't know what Elizabeth see's in you! You're lucky I care about what she wants and what she believes makes her happy or else you would have a spear going through you're entire body twisting and pull at your insides!" John warned him angrily fingering his gun at his waist.

"What?" Simon cried in confusion and anger but before John could reply a man walked up to them…

"Simon? John? What is going on? Where is my daughter?" It was Elizabeth's father John realized and her mother wasn't too far away, I guess they got back to town sooner than planned.

"It is just a minor feud happening Richard, it is alright." Simon spoke up slurring his words slightly from all the alcohol he had consumed.

"No it's more than that Mr. Weir. You and your wife have known me since the day I was born! You know how much I care about your daughter, how important she is, her happiness is to me! I have to get her back and this bastard is not making that task any easier! He cheats on her constantly and he's after your money! So for your sake and mine please let me put us all out of misery and hang him!" John informed him.

"John…I know you all too well sweetheart. What is going on? Where is our daughter?" Ann stepped up next to her husband to face him.

"She's been kidnapped by Kavanaugh and his men! I have to get her back!" John explained sadly and angrily.

"What!?" Ann cried out in shock and worry placing her hands over her mouth.

"She hasn't been kidnapped!" Simon laughed as he slid down into a bench behind him against the building of the bar.

"What are you talking about?" John snapped turning back to the drunken man with Rodney next to him trying to keep him from doing anything drastic.

"I made a deal with Kolya when he came to see me today!" Simon smiled brightly dropping his alcohol filled bottle on the wooden planks.

"Wallace what the hell did you do?" John cried out angrily grabbing the man at the collar and pulling him up to his feet.

"You are just truly jealous Johnny boy aren't you? Jealous that I got Elizabeth before you did, I got to touch her body, feel her, enjoy her, make her cry out in pleasure…before you did! Well once Kavanaugh and his men get done with her they may have something left of her that you can have!" Simon continued laughing, John stared the man down in pure hate and disgust. But before John could do anything to Simon, Richard had ordered men to take him to a cell and hold him there until they got his daughter back.

"John…" Ann spoke softly to him with tears in her eyes as her husband took care of Wallace. John just turned slowly to her not saying a word…only wanting one thing to be with Elizabeth safe and sound. She slowly placed her hand on the side of his face stroking it sweetly.

"Go get my daughter back!" She told him softly kissing his cheek as a few tears slipped down.

"I will…I promise." John told her happily before he took off with Rodney to Teyla's so they could wait for Ronon.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth had a headache...she had no idea what-so-ever where she was at. The room wasn't very big but it wasn't too small either. She was lying on a bed with only a large, grey, thermal blanket partially around her body on a thin, worn out mattress. Next to her was a beat up corner table standing on four thin wooden legs. On it was a tin cup of water, she stared at it. She didn't drink it, didn't touch it, she didn't know if it was just plain water or if they had done something to it. So she just left it to sit...suddenly the door opened. She quickly sat up drawing her knees to her chest as she sat back against the metal, railing of a headboard on the crappy old bed.

"Rise and shine baby!" One of Kavanaugh's men, He had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes...

She didn't respond to him, she just continued to sit on the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. He started walking towards her...she kept looking back and forth between him and the wide open door. Before he had a chance to grab her, she shoved him away and ran for the door. She ran out of the room she was in and into a larger one. Seeing the door not too far away she ran to it, opening it and running out.

Just as she ran out she ran into Kolya who wrapped his arms around her tightly as she fought against him. More men surrounded them and they started to play a little 'game' with her. She felt herself being thrown back and forth between the men, one man would shove her to another, that man would catch her, feel her up a bit, then shove her to the next. Before she knew it she was on the ground and felt a man straddle her, pinning her wrists to the sides of her head as she tried to get things to stop spinning around her.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" She screamed at the man squirming underneath him trying to get away as much as possible.

"She's a feisty one boys!" The man called out happily looking around him before he looked back down at Elizabeth.

"Let me go…" She cried bucking her hips up trying to knock him off but she had no effect on him what-so-ever.

"She's gotta little mustang in'er to!" The man smiled brightly teasing Elizabeth as she fought against him.

"Don't worry we'll knock that right out of you after the first three or four times sweetheart!" The man whispered leaning down next to her ear. Suddenly the man cried out at the top of his lungs releasing Elizabeth's wrists and grabbing the side of his head…the men around him saw blood start dripping down, through his fingers.

"She bit me! The damn broad bit me!" He cried out looking at the blood in his hands before he gave Elizabeth thee biggest glare in the world and smacked her across the face giving her a blood nose.

"Alright men, you can have your separate times with her in a little bit. As of right now ya'll need to get back to your duties! Kolya take her back to her quarters." Kavanaugh announced walking over to them.

-x-x-x-

Ronon had finally come back and now he, John, and Rodney were on their way to finding Elizabeth. It took awhile for John to explain to Ronon everything but he finally got it.

"So you think they're hiding out around Artoga?" Ronon asked making it clearer to himself as they rode on.

"Yeah, that's the direction they were headed in…plus that's where they do most of their business, might as well start there to begin with." John sighed out as he sped up his horse with Rodney and Ronon following.

"When are we going to be there?" Rodney cried out wanting the ride to be over with already.

"A couple hours Rodney…that is if we keep up at this pace!" John snapped back as they continued.

-x-x-x-

**AN: chapter3 finished! :] -thanks for the recent reviews (continues to hope to get more :])- anyways there has been a slight 'cliffhanger' at the end of the other chapters so far, this one not so much i guess. I'm sure I'll have the next chapter installed within the next day or two...**


	4. Please Help Me

It had been about an hour more when someone finally came back into the room. Elizabeth watched as a man came in…it was the man she had bitten earlier. She cringed as he slammed the door shut and pulled his boots off before walking over to her.

"Now you'll see how we men around her treat a lady like you!" He sneered at her sitting next to her on the bed.

He pulled out his knife and cut the ribbons keeping the front of her dress together, pulling the knife all the way down the front before digging into the skirt part of it ripping it in half. He continued cutting through her dress until he could get it off her. Once he got through the dress he started pulling and cutting the bodice and other pieces off. Finally…there she lay there fully exposed in front of him that's when he started pulling his own clothes off, leaving his shirt on and just unbuttoning it all the way down. She felt him practically rip her legs apart before he suddenly plunged himself into her. She whimpered as he did so and started fighting crazily against him.

"I suggest you lay still sweetheart or this is going to hurt ten times worse than it already will!" The man smirked at her claiming her mouth as he continued driving into her madly.

-x-x-x-

John, Ronon, and Rodney had finally arrived at Artoga. There were many women, men, and even children running about the area of the town when they arrived. Once the people started to notice them more the children ran to their parents or into the nearest building as men ushered women into buildings or close to them.

"Looks like they don't have many visitors…" Ronon suggested as they came up to the nearest building which happened to be a convenient store.

"McKay come with me…Ronon stick with the horses." John told them before he and Rodney walked into the store.

"Excuse me…" John started at the woman behind the desk.

"Yes? May I help you?" The red head asked him softly…she looked like she was a teenager.

"Hi, is your…father around?" John suddenly asked and she nodded.

"Wait here…" She replied before quickly walking over to the stairs and jogging up them, holding her dark blue dress up disappearing behind a door. A few minutes later she returned with a man.

"Hello…may I help you?" The man asked rather loudly coming down to them.

"We're looking for Kavanaugh and his men…" Rodney spoke up and they immediately saw the man and the girl tense.

"Sweetheart why don't you go help your mother with the children and supper?" The man suggested and the girl just nodded before she walked back up the stairs

"Kavanaugh and his men…they live on a small plantation a few miles out. They are reckless, evil men. They kidnap women and children…killing men for the fun of it. Thankfully we have all come together and help each other as much as possible when they come here. May I ask why it is you are looking for them?" The man explained.

"They…they took a good friend of mine." John informed him softly.

"I am sorry for your loss…I bid you good luck in retrieving her." The man smiled softly at him before giving them better directions to where the plantation was and they left.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth had uncontrollable tears falling down her face as the man lay fast asleep next to her. It was dark outside…she couldn't move, the man had her pinned where she was, plus the rope on her wrists weren't helping any. She looked over at her shattered dress that had been torn apart and thought of home…Simon, her mother and father, Teyla and the children, her friends, and then there was John. God what was John going to think after all this…if there is an end to all this…

"I'm sorry…" She whispered softly thinking of the fight she and John had before they left.

"John…please help me…" She cried softly so the man she had bitten earlier next to her, sleeping wouldn't hear her as she stared out the small window at the dark night stars.

-x-x-x-

John slowed his horse as he and the guys approached the plantation about a mile before them.

"So…what's the plan?" Ronon questioned as he came up to John's side while Rodney came up on his other side.

"I don't know yet." John sighed out in response taking in their surroundings.

"We don't even know if she is here Sheppard! What if we're barging into somebody else's place?" Rodney cried out.

"Rodney shut up! If you really did not want to come this bad then just turn around and go home to your wife and baby! Ronon and I will do just fine on our own getting her back!" John snapped at the smaller man staring him down.

"I'm not leaving…I'm sorry. I just really want to get her back." Rodney apologized for being a pain.

"So do we, why do you think we're here? Now let's get in there and get her out!" John informed them and they both just nodded.

-x-x-x-

**AN: **sorry for the long delay in the story. i guess i honestly kind of forgot &i've been extremely busy lately! &i realize this is a really short chapter too...but i guess that will just keep you wanting more...(hopefully :])- Anyways hope you liked that chapter, short &...i would say sweet...but it really wasn't sweet...so sour? enough babbling hope to get some comments back! ...


	5. Home?

**RATHER GRAPHIC I SUPPOSE...BEWARE***

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth felt the man next to her start to wake. She shut her eyes tightly and looked the other way trying to inch away from him but suddenly felt his arm around her waist pulling her back.

"Where do you think you're going babe?" The man smirked sitting up next to her.

"Please…please stop…" She begged him knowing her sharp comments and violence weren't going to save her after already trying…thanks to John. After being around John so much it rubbed off on her with all his smart comments he randomly shot out there.

"Well babe I'm only number one…there are still many, _hungry_, men out there waiting to have a go at you! You were awfully fun…I may need another go!" He sneered down at her claiming her mouth quickly.

"Stop! Get off me!" She cried struggling underneath him.

"What has gotten you so fired up stallionaire?" He teased her pulling back, nipping at her neck and chest before moving back up to her mouth.

Elizabeth looked out the window trying to block it out to see a shadow pass by; she also heard a few horses in the distance. The shadow gave her a happy, safe feeling for some reason unlike all the disgusting, and disturbed men in the area. It gave her hope for some reason and suddenly she yanked her knee up quickly between the man's legs and hit her target making him cry out at the top of his lungs rolling off her in pain.

"Ugh! Damn it! You are in for it now babe!" The man cried out angrily gathering his bearings before grabbing her legs, pulling them apart as far as possible, and driving into her with as much force as he could muster up with all his pent up anger. She screamed out at the top of her lungs as he did so, she wasn't ready for him and felt him ripping her apart as he grunted and drove into her with much more force than the first time. She screamed, cried, and whimpered loudly as he continued. Suddenly the door flew open…

"What the hell…" Just as the man pulled out and turned around to see who it was he was on the ground unconscious, Elizabeth laid on the bed in shock, crying uncontrollably. She felt someone place the blanket back over her body and say her name softly, feeling them take her wrists in their hands as the ropes loosened.

"Elizabeth…" It was John who was talking to her and helping her. He got her wrists untied and caressed them softly from the rope burns and markings.

"John? Help me…" She mumbled out wrapping her arms tightly around him as he held her close.

"I'm here…I'm here. Ronon, Rodney go take watch I'll get her." John ordered them as they stood in the door way. John looked around the room and saw her ripped up dress…there was no way that was going to cover her up. Then he saw the other mans rugged jeans and button up shirt next to the bed.

"Elizabeth I need to get you dressed before we can leave." He told her softly stroking the back of her head as she cried.

"I wa-want to go h-home." She mumbled into his chest.

"I'm going to take you home." He replied kissing the top of her head before reaching over for the shirt and her discarded underbottoms. He told her he was going to dress her and she just nodded as he uncomfortably, slowly, and sadly pulled her bottoms on her and slipped the mans discarded long sleeved, button up, flannel shirt on her and buttoned it up.

"Come on…time to go." He whispered down to her wrapping the blanket around her before pulling her into his arms as he stood, she quickly slipped her arm around his neck and buried her face there also.

"Sheppard…" Ronon called softly into the room…

"We're coming…get the horses!" John told him before he ran off with Rodney to get their three horses.

"H-home?" Elizabeth choked out looking up at John with tired, red, puffy eyes.

"Yeah, we're going home. I got you…" He reassured her after hearing her whimper slightly.

"Sheppard." Rodney appeared in the door way trying to be strong for them telling him the horses were there.

"Liz, I need you to be as quiet as possible alright?" He told her softly and she just nodded into his chest as they walked out. John crawled up onto his horse with Elizabeth securely in his arms as Rodney got onto his own and they lit the entire place on fire before they took off as quickly as possible, planning to get back as soon as possible.

-x-x-x-

Teyla had just gotten Rylin and Kaden to their bedrooms to sleep. They wouldn't sleep for anything, they wanted to wait up for their father to get home but finally after two hours of trying she got them to their beds. Talia had been in her own bed sleeping for the past three hours already so she had one child down and then finally got the boys down.

She slowly walked outside and onto the porch to sit in her rocking chair with a blanket. She rocked back and forth, keeping the blanket around her tightly as she stroked her enlarged belly watching and listening in the distance for any sign of her husband.

-x-x-x-

She woke up to sharp pains in her belly. After dozing off for who knows how long Teyla stood quickly from the rocking chair and looked down to see that her water had broken! What was she going to do? Ronon wasn't home yet nobody was around to help her.

Waddling back into the house she almost crashed to the floor but grabbed the chair before her and held herself up…suddenly hearing horses outside she went back out to see three horses approaching.

"Ronon…" She whispered as she saw her husband approaching in the moon lit sky.

"Ronon!" She screamed at the top of her lungs trying to walk to him. He knew something was wrong; jumping down off his horse he ran to his wife, catching her as she stumbled.

"Th-the baby! It's coming!" She whimpered in his arms before he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside quickly. He placed her on their bed ordering Rodney who was quickly behind him to get towels and warm water. A few minutes later John walked in…

"Ronon as much as I would really love to stay and help out and see the kid when it comes out…Elizabeth…she-she needs to be looked at." John explained to his buddy and Ronon nodded in total understanding.

"We got this covered…go take care of Elizabeth." Ronon ordered him and he walked out, picking Elizabeth up once again from the couch he laid her on and climbed back up onto the horse, taking off for town.

-x-x-x-

John paced impatiently outside the small room in the living area of Dr. Beckett's home. Suddenly the door opened and the doc stepped out, John stopped abruptly.

"How is she doc?" John asked quickly peeking over his shoulder and into the room.

"She…is in bad shape lad. It is going to take some time." Carson told him softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can I see her?" John replied barely above a whisper looking Carson straight in the eyes.

"Aye I suppose, if I don't let ya see her now you will just end up sneaking through the window anyways. Just do not make her upset or panic, she needs rest." Carson ordered him and John just nodded before walking into the room quickly as Carson shut the door behind him.

John stood off in the corner for a few minutes just watching her still form sleep. She looked so peacefully, Carson had cleaned her up a little bit, but the bruises and small cuts were still perfectly there. Slowly he made his way to her side, pulling a chair up next to the bed.

-x-x-x-

**AN: **next istallation complete*. dramatizing. :] . anyways i hope you have enjoyed that chapter lett me know!! : ]] R&R ***


	6. I, I Think I Love Him

Sitting up quickly while grimacing in pain, awaking from sleep, she panicked slightly not knowing where she was. Once she realized she was safe in Dr. Beckett's home and saw John fast asleep next to her she laid back down slowly as not to hurt her stomach once again. Soon enough she fell back asleep…

-x-x-x-

John was surprised he had even fallen asleep…it had only been about an hour of sleep, but still. Looking around the room and out the window he saw that the sun was up before looking back to Elizabeth who was still sleeping peacefully. Before he could even process any other thought her eyes suddenly fluttered open…

"Hey…" He leaned forward, placing his chin in his hand which rested on her bed.

"Hey." She replied back weakly.

"How are you feelin'?" He asked her softly brushing a few stray curls from her face.

"Tired…sore." Elizabeth answered, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I-I…Elizabeth…I am so sorry. I should have been there. I shouldn't let you walk off like that; I should have protected you…" John told her sadly as he looked away from her until he felt a soft, gentle hand on the side of his face…

"John what has happened to me is not your fault. It's Simon's, he brought Kavanaugh, Kolya, all of them to the house that day…that's why I was so upset. They tried to do things which I obviously did not comply with. Then you and the children showed up." She explained softly as she stroked the side of his face not wanting him to take the blame at all.

"I still feel like I should have done more." He replied softly as she made him make eye contact with her…

"John, listen to me. This situation was not your fault. I promise you that." She told him firmly and he just nodded giving in.

-x-x-x-

A few days later Elizabeth was feeling a lot better and Carson was finally convinced that she could leave his house and his care. Elizabeth didn't really know where to go or what to do at first, John decided for her…parents.

"Elizabeth! Oh Elizabeth!" Her mother cried out as she and John rode up to their large house. Elizabeth slid down off her horse and ran straight to her mother who pulled her tightly into her arms and kissed the side of her head as she cried which made Elizabeth shed some tears. Her father on the other hand went straight to John and shook his hand.

"Thanks son, for everything." His father whispered to him thankfully with tears in his eyes and John just nodded in response with a smile.

Soon enough Elizabeth's mother and father switched places. Ann just placed a kiss right on John's cheek and gave him a tight hug thanking him over and over again. Finally they all escaped into the house and ate together and caught up on things…

"Elizabeth sweetheart, where are you staying?" Ann randomly asked her softly, hoping she wouldn't go to Simon as she came to stand next to her…

"About that…Elizabeth I think we need to speak." John suddenly spoke up…

"You haven't told her?" Ann asked him softly and he shook his head.

"Told me what? What am I missing?" Elizabeth was getting confused and a little frustrated with this secrecy.

"Simon…Simon was the reason that you were taken away. He spoke with Kavanaugh and his men. He made some sort of agreement that involved you." John explained to her and she just shook her head in disbelief and anger as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, no it's a lie…" She muttered out as she slowly stood from her seat.

"I'm afraid not my dear, we were present when he admitted it." Richard spoke up standing across from them all.

"What?" Elizabeth spoke softly not wanting it to be.

"I am so sorry sweetheart." Ann gave Elizabeth a hug and a kiss on the head but Elizabeth quickly pulled out of her grasp and walked out in anger. John soon followed her…

"Elizabeth…" He called after her running towards her.

"Please John, not now." She snapped at him as she continued to walk…well to tell the truth she didn't really know where she was going. Realizing that, she left out a frustrated cry and dropped to the knees in the middle of the yard, placing her head in her hands as she started to cry. John slowly approached her before kneeling next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders which she responded to by leaning back into him, sliding her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I truly am." He whispered down to her, holding her close. Soon she had pulled herself together and he helped her up as she looked down at her now grass stained dress.

"Thank you John." She told him softly kissing his cheek before walking back into her parent's house.

-x-x-x-

John slowly approached Ronon and Teyla's humble home and found the children playing outside with Ronon…

"How is she?" Ronon quickly asked as he walked over to them.

"She'll be fine, it'll take time." A brief silence fell between them. "What about Teyla and the baby?" He asked him trying to change the subject.

"They're good, another little boy, Liam." Ronon replied happily with a smile on his face and John just nodded in approval before walking into the house. Teyla instantly knew something was wrong with him and pulled him tightly into his arms hugging him. All his pent up frustration and stress was settling in from the current event…

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth sat, rocking herself back and forth slowly in her parent's double-seated wooden swing on their porch when her mother approached her…

"Elizabeth…" It was her mother who spoke softly to her daughter as she took a seat next to her on the swing. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Ann suddenly realized her daughter was crying…

"I-I…" She couldn't really spit it out not knowing if she should say it or not as she bit her lip a little.

"What is it? You can tell me, you know that." Ann pulled her daughter into her arm and she automatically laid her head on her mother's chest, pulled her legs up beside her, and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I…I think I love him." Elizabeth spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"Who darling?" Ann was slightly confused but hoping to god that she wasn't going to say Simon…

"J-John…" An immediate smile appeared on her mother's lips which Elizabeth couldn't see.

"What is so wrong about that dear? Why is that something to cry about?" She asked rubbing her daughters arm affectionately.

"I, I guess I have always known. I just seemed to ignore the feelings I get when he is around or when someone mention's his name to me."

"Well now that you admit, maybe you should do something." Ann suggested to her daughter kissing the top of her curly head.

"Bu-but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Elizabeth asked her softly sitting up, swiping the tears away as she looked into her mothers matching eyes.

"I am most definitely sure he feels the same way about you sweetie." Her mother smiled brightly at her as she placed a hand on her cheek.

-x-x-x-

**AN: i believe i have yet one chapter left :] - hope all has been happy with it so farr, appreciate the reviews very much*. and on we go...**


	7. Someone Told Me To Do Something About It

Ann had randomly run into John in town and told him he was to come out to the house later that day…which he complied after a long persuasion from Ann. John walked straight to the house and in, he couldn't find anybody. He called throughout the big house…it was deserted. Instead of searching or waiting in the house he went out back and sure enough there was Elizabeth…sitting on the swing under the tree she had been sitting on the night he took her to his favorite spot.

"Elizabeth?" He called over to her and she instantly turned to him before getting up. She stared at him for a few seconds debating something before she finally started to walk towards him. He noticed how she picked up her pace easily and then saw the tears, so he picked up his pace towards her and they were practically running to each other by the time they met in the middle…

"What is it? What's the matter?" He asked softly wiping the few tears on her face away…she didn't even respond to him she just kissed him softly. John was shocked; he didn't really know how to react to her. When she pulled back he looked at her in confusion.

"Only hiding what you truly want and care for makes everything else harder. I've always known, I guess I just never wanted to admit it because I had Simon so…someone told me to do something about it." She smiled up at him brightly and that made him ten times happier and he pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her passionately.

-x-x-x-

**AN: I know I know, very short...short and sweet :]. Well there is thee end...if you want to think of it that way anyways. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and hope you liked it!**


End file.
